Egy pohár bor
by MargieM
Summary: A Small Potatoes "folytatása"


**A sztori közvetlenül a Small Potatoes zárójelente (?) után játszódik. Szegény kis Mulder kifacsarodott szivecskéjét ápolgatja egy kis jófajta whiskyvel…**

Dana Scully kissé idegesen lépett be a füstös, sötét bárba. Bár kintről már jól megnézte az épületet, még mindig nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy jó helyre jött. A nagy, üvegtáblákból készült falon mindössze egy-két ténylegesen nyitható ablak volt, amiken, mint megannyi kéményen, füst szállongott kifelé. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy csak túl sokan cigarettáznak odabent, akkor azt hitte volna, hogy ég bent valami. Vagy - ahogy munkája alatt mér egyszer-kétszer látta is - valaki.

Bent, a füstön kívül, megcsapta még egy szag. Piaszag. Átható volt és áthatolhatatlan. Valószínűleg már attól, hogy belélegezte magasat ugrott az alkohol szintje. Normális körülmények között vett volna egy nagy levegőt, de most inkább úgy döntött, hogy kihagyja. Körülnézett.

A bár egyik fala mellett öreg, ragacsos asztalok álltak, mellettük semmivel sem tisztább padokkal. A kirakatüvegből készült fal mellett is hasonlók voltak, bár azok az erősebb fényben még mocskosabbnak tűntek. A harmadik, üvegfallal szemközti, falat egy focimeccset játszó tévé, néhány játékgép és egy csocsó asztal foglalta el. Az egyik sarokban kapott helyet maga a pult, mellette hat-hét székkel.

A terem majdnem tele volt. A csocsónál néhány fiatal játszott, az asztalok majdnem mind foglaltak voltak, de szinte minden asztalnál a kocsmalátogatók más rétege képviseltette magát. Voltak napi egy pohárkára betérő, beszélgető öregurak, a tizennyolcadik életévüket valószínűleg még nem betöltött fiatalok és egy-két motoros is ült az egyik sarokban.

A bárpult mellett csak olyanok foglaltak helyet, akik egyik klikkbe sem tartoztak, vagy épp nem ismerték őket.

Itt, a pultnál, ült azaz ember is, aki miatt a nő aznap odament. Először nem is vette észre, aztán, amikor másodjára is végigfutatta tekintetét a báron, Scully végre megtalálta Muldert. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, remélte, hogy a férfi még nem ment el mióta felhívták telefonon. Aztán egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, nem tudta, mit mondhatna a férfinak. Mulder valószínűleg azt sem tudta, hogy a csapos felhívta őt.

De nem sok ideje volt gondolkodni, mert a férfi felállt. Meglepően könnyen ment neki, már ha a csapos az igazat mondta arról, hogy a férfi mennyit ivott. Persze Mulderre sosem hatott úgy az alkohol, ahogy a legtöbb emberre. Mintha katolikus gimnáziuma járt volna, annyira nem ártott neki.

Scully lassan odalépett a férfi mellé. Az ránézett, de ahogy felismerte dühösen elfordult. A nő nem értette a helyzetet, de tudta, ha türelmes lesz, a férfi el fogja mondani, hogy mi a baja. Egy pár másodpercig mindketten saját gondolataikba mélyedtek. Scully azon gondolkodott, hogy mi lehet a férfi baja, Mulderről viszont lehetetlen volt megmondani mire gondol éppen. Végül aztán megszólalt.

- Te mi a fenét keresel itt?

Scully meglepődött. Azt hitte Mulder a világra, vagy talán Eddie Van Blundht-ra dühös, nem pedig rá. De már régen megtanulta a férfi mellett, hogy nem minden olyan egyszerű, mint amilyennek látszik. Épp ezért, most hagynia kellett, hogy haragudjon rá, nem szabadott önmagát bosszantania ezen. Majd ha a férfi kijózanodik, megbeszéli vele, bármi is legyen a problémája.

Így hát nem tudott mást tenni, minthogy megpróbálta hazavinni a férfit. Nem volt biztos abban, hogy a férfi bele fog menni ebbe, de mást nem tehetett. Megfogta Mulder vállát, de a férfi elrántotta azt. Scully nagyot sóhajtott, remélte, hogy könnyebb dolga lesz.

- Kérlek Mulder…

- Te csak ne kérj tőlem semmit! – Mulder tényleg idegesnek tűnt

- Csak azt engedd meg, hogy hazavigyelek! Épp eleget ittál már ma.

A férfi elgondolkodott. Láthatóan ellent akart mondani Scullynak, de a nőnek igaza volt. Végül bólintott. A nő megpróbálta megakadályozni, hogy kiüljön az arcára egy elégedett vigyor, de képtelen volt kontrolálni az arcizmait.

A férfi tehát követte Scullyt az autójához. Egy pillanatra még elgondolkodott mielőtt beszállt, de végül szó nélkül beült az anyósülésre. Talán a nap eseményei, talán maga a helyzet, de valami falat emelt közéjük. Ha együtt utaztak, szinte mindig beszélgettek, de nem most. Mint két idegen, úgy ültek egymás mellett. Vagy, ami sajnos találóbb volt, mint két ellenség.

Jó pár perccel később, a férfi meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a lakása közelében sem járnak. Nem kellett megkérdeznie, hogy hová mennek, észrevette, hogy alig kétsaroknyira vannak a nő lakásától. Nem tiltakozott, még részegen is rájött, hogy teljesen hiábavaló lenne.

Ahogy leparkoltak, Mulder elgondolkodott azon, hogy miért ment a nővel. Sok ember volt, akit nem látott volna szívesen, de a listavezető mindenképpen Dana Scully volt. Nem értette, hogy hogyan volt képes Eddie Van Blundht elhitetni Scullyval, hogy ő. Hiszen _Ő_, Fox Mulder, határozottan nem volt akkora vesztes, és még csak nem is hasonlított a férfira. Bár maga is tudta, hogy Eddie Van Blundht esetében nem számít a külső. Illetve, akkor nem számított.

Végül a nőre pillantott. Scully a gyújtást kapcsolta épp le. Szája sarkában apró, elégedett mosoly bujkált. Haja kissé kócos volt, de a legtöbb alkalommal ellentétben, most nem érdekelte. Kivette a kulcsot és kiszállt. Mulder egy pár másodperccel később követte a példáját. Nem értette, hogy lehet a nő ilyen vidám, sőt boldog, azok után, ami alig három órája történt. Illetve volt egy megoldás. Egy aprócska, de nagyon, nagyon nyugtalanító magyarázat. Mégpedig az, hogy Dana Scully élvezte az ál-Mulderrel töltött időt, és talán nem annak a felismerése akadályozta meg a csókban, hogy az a férfi Eddie Van Blundht, hanem az, hogy rájött, az igazi Mulder végignézné.

Muldernek, az igazinak, a gyomra is felfordult ettől a lehetőségtől, de sajnos nem tudott mást hinni, mint ezt. Hiszen nem volt más racionális magyarázat… Mulder majdnem felröhögött, ahogy az eszébe jutott a 'racionális magyarázat' kifejezés. Szerencsére meg tudta állni. Ha elröhögi magát, a nő még azt hiszi, hogy boldog.

Tehát egyre növekvő haraggal követte a nőt a lakásába, tudta, hogy hiábavaló lenne vele vitatkozni, de nagyon szeretett volna szembeszállni vele. Egyáltalán, ki ő, hogy arra kényszerítse, hogy menjen vele?

De végül, szerencséjére, úgy döntött, követi a nőt a lakásába, szó nélkül kivárja a reggelt, úgysem tudna aludni, aztán békésen hazamegy. Ez a terv olyan egyszerűen hangzik, mégis annyi benne a hibalehetőség. Egyetlen egy dolog biztos benne: a nap fel fog kelni holnap is. És ez azt jelenti, hogy Mulder dolga az lesz, hogy a többit is igazzá tegye.

Ezért a férfi csendben követte Scullyt, remélve, hogy a nő álmos, és nem fog sokáig ébren maradni, hiszen akkor akár hamarabb is szabadulhat. Scully babrált egy keveset a kulcsokkal, aztán kitárta a férfi előtt az ajtót, mintha csak egy londiner lenne, aki megmutatja a beköltöző vendég szobáját. Bár arcán igazi mosoly ült, ami egy londiner esetében nagyon ritka dolog ám.

Mulder kelletlenül belépett. A lakás olyan volt, mint amikor órákkal korábban berontott, leszámítva egyes zavaró tényezők eltűnését. De most már nem tudott olyan felhőtlenül örülni annak, hogy Eddie elment, hiszen a nőnek tetszett a jelenléte. Mulder tudta, hogy féltékeny, mégis megpróbálta magával elhitetni, hogy neki nem jelent semmit ez az egész. Sem Eddie Van Blundht, sem Scully.

Időközben Scully maga is bejött, és a férfihoz lépett.

- Mulder… Maradt egy kis bor, nincs kedved meginni?

Mulder meglepődött. Annak ellenére, hogy nagyon megsértette az, hogy Scully ugyanabból a borból kínálja, mint Eddie Van Blundht-ot, vagy ne-adj-isten, maga Eddie hozott, ez mégis egy kecsegtető ajánlat volt számára. Egyrészt, a nő közvetlensége miatt, másrészt a féltékenység legjobb gyógyszere az alkohol, ezt már nagyon fiatalon megtanulta. Tehát, egy kis belső vívódás után, bólintott.

A bólintás láttán Scully arcán még szélesebbre húzódott a vigyor.

- De csak ha nem kell beszélgetni.

A nő megvonta a vállát.

- Úgysem akartam sminktippeket cserélni.

Tehát leültek, és a nő töltött. Csendben kortyolgatták a bort. Mulder a kanapén nyújtózott ki kényelmesen, míg a nő, szokása szerint, a kávézóasztal mellett ült a padlón. Mulder ezt nagyon elgondolkodtatónak találta. Akárhányszor látta Scullyt kényelmesen elhelyezkedni a saját nappalijában, a nő mindig oda ült. Nem az egyik puha fotelbe, nem a kényelmes kanapéra, hanem a kemény padlóra. Az asztal mellé, mint egy kisgyerek. Mulder szinte látta lelki szemei előtt, ahogy egy átlagos napon a nő kiveszi a vacsoráját a mikróból, majd leül ide. Nem az asztalhoz, hanem ide. Maga sem tudta miért, de ebben teljesen biztos volt.

Valószínűleg megszokásból teszi, négy testvér közül harmadik volt, és bizony a testvéri hierarchia az idősebbeknek írja elő a kanapét. Meg persze a legkisebbnek, hiszen ő a család szemefénye. Tehát Bill, Melissa és Charlie? Igen, így hívják, Charlie ült a kanapén. A kicsi Dana pedig csak a padlón fért el, előttük, az asztalra támaszkodva és így nézték a Super Bowl-t. Anyu biztos főzött, hiszen az anyák mindig főznek, apu pedig állva szurkolt. Mulder elmosolyodott a szép családi kép láttán.

- Mi az?

A férfi megrezzent a hangra, ami betört a gondolataiba. Scully kíváncsian nézett rá, biztos érdekelte, hogy min mosolyog. De a kedves családi kép ellenére még mindig haragudott a nőre. Illetve nem haragudott, arra képtelen lett volna, mindössze csak csalódott benne. Scullyban és az elveiben. Már szinte látta lelki szemei előtt, ahogy Eddie-t kiengedik a börtönből, Scully pedig ott áll és várja. Aztán közli vele, hogy ő az ő rosszfiúja és majd ő jó útra téríti. Szinte megborzongott a gondolattól. Az alkoholtól mindig ennyire elszabadul a fantáziája?

Hirtelen rájött, hogy mondania kell valamit.

- Miért ülsz mindig a földön?

Scully egy kissé meglepődött a kérdésen. Az egyik szemöldökét felhúzva méregette a férfit, majd lassan, vontatottan válaszolt.

- Azért, mert a kanapé túl nagy nekem, a fotelek meg túl messze vannak az asztaltól, és nem tudom feltenni a lábam.

Végülis, ez is egy magyarázat. De hogy érti azt, hogy „A kanapé túl nagy nekem"?

- Hogy érted azt, hogy a kanapé túl nagy neked?

Scully felállt. Kissé billegve, de fel.

- Menj csak odébb Mulder!

Mulder odébb húzódott, hogy megszemlélhesse a gyakorlati bemutatót.

Scully leült a kanapéra, szabályosan. Közvetlen a támla mellé, ahogy kell.

- Látod, Mulder, ha így leülök, akkor nem nagy. De ha fel akarom tenni a lábaim… Márpedig én fel akarom tenni…

Felemelte a lábait, és elkezdte őket az asztal felé nyújtani. És csak nyújtotta és nyújtotta őket. Mulder megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy Scully lábfejei, szinte egy örökkévalósággal később, végre elérik az asztalt.

- Akkor ez lesz.

Mulder a nő felé fordult, hogy megkérdezze mi a baj, Amikor is észrevette, hogy Scully a nagy nyújtózkodás közepette annyira elcsúszott a kanapén, hogy most már csak a háta támaszkodik az ülőkén. Arca a plafon felé fordult, nyaka pedig, pont mint egy teknősé, furcsán összenyomódott.

- Épp ezért megértheted, hogy miért nem szoktam itt ülni.

Közel sem olyan romantikus indoklás, mint Mulderé, de ez is megállja a helyét. A férfinak egy nagyon gonosz ötlete támadt.

- És a fotelekkel mi is a baj?

Scully nagyot sóhajtva visszamászott a kiinduló helyzetébe. Aztán, újabb hangos sóhajjal kísérve, felállt és a fotelhez ment.

- Most leülök. – Leült – De ha azt akarom, hogy a lábam az asztalon legyen, akkor ezt kell csinálnom.

Felállt és lefeküdt a padlóra. Mulder ülőhelyzetből mindössze annyit látott, ahogy a nő lábai elegáns mozdulattal fellendülnek az asztalara. És látott még valamit, amit Scully biztosan nem. Az pedig a nő borospohara volt.

Mert bizony Dana Scully, egy jól irányzott mozdulattal, lerúgta a saját poharát. Aminek tartalma beterítette a fotel és az asztal közti területet, nem kerülve el egykori gazdáját sem. Mulder talpra ugrott, még éppen látva, ahogy Scully meglepett arcát. Nem volt semmi baj a borral, amíg az az ember szájában maradt. De most láthatólag nem ez volt a helyzet.

Mulder nem bírta visszaharapni a nevetést. Az egész helyzet, a kanapéval, a fotellel, a borral és persze az asztallal, annyira mulatságos volt. És az imádnivaló grimasz is Scully arcán.

A nő lábai egy határozott mozdulattal lelendültek az asztallapról, lerúgva a felborult poharat. A pohár hangos csattanással összetört a padlón. Scully pedig, nagyon dühösen, felállt.

- Most boldog vagy? Berúgsz, mert egy barom vagy, én persze jóságosan hazahozlak, nehogy kárt tegyél magadban, vagy másban, és persze idegesítő kérdésekkel zaklatsz. Én pedig türelmesen válaszolok rájuk. És mit kapok érte? A kedvenc blúzom, sőt a melltartóm is, vörösborba ázott, a padlómat is csak az teríti, meg üvegszilánkok. És mindez azért, hogy a kicsi Fox jót röhögjön azon, hogy a padlóra fekszem! Remélem elégedett vagy!

Mulder tűrte, tűrte – tűrte, míg tűrhette. De most már nála is betelt az a bizonyos borospohár…

- Nem, nem vagyok elégedett! Elégedett lennék, ha nem találtalak volna Eddie Van Blundht-ra bámulva, úgy, mint ahogy egy éhező ember néz egy steaket! Elégedett lennék, ha nem Eddie Van Blundht lett volna ott, hanem mondjuk én! Elégedett lennék, ha nem estél volna bele abba a barom Eddie Van Blundht-ba! Egyáltalán, az elégedett emberek alkoholba szokták fojtani elégedettségüket?

- Te mindig a teljes nevén hívod?

- Kit? Eddie Van Blundht-ot? Őt mindig.

- Egy dolgot felejtesz el Mulder. Történetesen azt, hogy én úgy tudtam, hogy az te vagy. Eddie-vel nem boroztam volna, nem meséltem volna el neki a szerelmi életem összes apró titkát, és nem akartam volna megcsókolni! Mert ez mind olyan dolog, amit veled akarok megtenni, nem pedig vele.

- Jó.

- Jó!

- Jó!

Scully beviharzott a hálószobájába - csinos vörösbor-ösvényt hagyva maga mögött - és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Mulder a folyosóra rohant ki, ugyanígy.

Persze pár pillanattal később mindketten igazán mélyen megbánták, amit tettek, de már késő volt. Ilyenkor már nem lehet mást tenni, mint durcásan leülni és motyogva szidni a másikat, titkon remélve, hogy az nem ugyanezt teszi, hanem visszajön, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. Aztán elkerülni egymást, mert egyszerre akarnak bocsánatot kérni… Scully úgy döntött, hogy megspórolja magának ezt a pofáraesést, tehát meg sem próbált bocsánatot kérni.

Inkább ült, és arról motyogott valamit, hogy milyen közel állnak a férfiak genetikailag a disznókhoz, és egyéb visszataszító lényekhez. Persze az már eszébe sem jutott, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy Muldernek közös gyökerei vannak Babe-el.

Időközben Mulder is ráeszmélt arra, hogy rosszul cselekedett. Leült az ajtó mellé, és azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan juthatna vissza a nő lakásába bocsánatot kérni. A kulcsai a zakója zsebében voltak, ami pedig a nő kocsijában maradt. A kocsi kulcsai pedig a lakásban voltak. Nem tudott mit tenni, beleesett a huszonkettes csapdájába.

Térjünk tehát vissza ahhoz a szereplőhöz, aki több lehetőséget tartogat magában!

Scully az ágyán ült és gondolkodott. Ki kellett választania, hogy amikor Mulder visszajön, akkor melyik pizsamáját viselje. Emlékezett, hogy a férfi egyszer megdicsérte valamelyiket, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy melyik volt az illető pizsama. Időközben sikerült kettőre szűkítenie a kört, az a kettő lógott előtte egy-egy vállfán.

- Ha én lennék Mulder, akkor a zöld tetszene vagy a vajszínű?

Végül, hosszas elmélkedés után arra jutott, hogy a vajszínű elhalványul a hajszíne mellett, semmilyenné teszi az egész megjelenését. Ellenben a zöld kiemeli a *túl* vörös haját és kék szemeit. Tehát azt vette fel.

Illetőleg lezuhanyozott, eltávolította bőréről a makacs vörösbor utolsó nyomait is, és aztán vette fel.

Az Eddie Van Blundht-incidens óta már majdnem hatszor fürdött vagy zuhanyozott, de még mindig nem érezte magát teljesen tisztának. A gyors zuhany után megmosta a fogait is, bár arról fogalma sem volt, hogy aznap hanyaggyára*. Azt ugyanis nem számolta a kilencedik alkalom óta.

Talán mégis Mulder rejtegetné a megoldást?

Határozottan.

Ugyanis Mulder időközben arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy be kell kopognia. Hiszen egy nap nem törheti be kétszer a nő ajtaját…

Tehát felállt, és kissé félve ugyan, de bekopogott.

Scullynak kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy ne fusson az ajtó felé. Nem szabadott rögtön kinyitnia, a férfi még azt hinné, hogy számított a visszajövetelére. Vagy, ami még szörnyűbb, rájött volna, hogy Scully nem csak számított rá, hanem várta is.

Tehát lassan elszámolt harmincig, majd leghidegebb arckifejezését magára öltve az ajtóhoz ment. Újabb öt másodpercet várt, hogy teljesen lehiggadjon, aztán lenyomta a kilincset.

Mulder kissé zilált külseje ellenére teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt. Scully már éppen meg akarta kérdezni, hogy 'mi a francot akar', amikor Mulder ennek útját állta, egy csókkal.

Scullynak minden lelki erejét össze kellett kellett szednie, hogy eltolja magától a férfit, hiszen ez nem így működik. A férfi mélyen megbántotta őt! Ahogy ő is a férfit, de ez más lapra tartozik, hiszen ő nem tudhatta.

- Mulder, mi a francot művelsz?

Mulder kezdte úgy érezni, hogy mégsem a legjobb utat választotta a bocsánatkérésre. De már nem tudott mást tenni, mint rögtönözni. Gyakran előfordult vele az ilyen, de most nem egy ügy végkimenetele volt a tét, hanem az élete, amit nagyon-nagyon szeretett.

- Én… megcsókoltalak!

Scully legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna, de tudta, hogy az nem lenne helyes. Mi van, ha a férfi megsértődik? Ezt bizony nem kockáztathatta meg, tehát ellenállt a késztetésnek.

- Azt vettem észre. De miért?

A nő gonosz terve mindössze annyi volt, hogy rávegye Muldert arra, hogy beszéljen. Vagy arra, hogy bocsánatot kérjen a csók miatt, de ez a lehetőség már csak akkor jutott a nő eszébe, amikor már késő volt, kimondta.

- Te mondtad! – Mulder biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nem így akarta kimondani. De sajnálatos módon már megtörtént – Azt mondtad, hogy nem akartál borozni, beszélgetni, vagy csókolózni Eddie Van Blundht-al, mert ezek mind olyan dolgok, amiket velem akarsz tenni… És hát borozni boroztunk, beszélgettünk is már eleget, szóval maradt ez… - Mulder érezte, hogy ezt a monológot nem hagyhatja itt abba, tehát folytatta – Tudnod kell, hogy én nagyon sajnálom azt, ami történt! Én nem akartam, hogy kiboruljon a bor, és nem akartam, ho-

Scully kezdte megunni Mulder beszélhetnékjét, tehát egy csókkal elhallgatatta. Ahogy ajkaik megint elváltak a rövid csók után, a férfi szólalt meg.

- Ezt most vehetem megbocsátásnak?

Scully kuncogva bólintott.

- Sőt, többnek is!

- És be is mehetek?

Scully odébb lépett. Ahogy Mulder belépett, szeme végigsiklott a nőn.

- Amúgy, tudod, hogy ez a kedvenc pizsamám? Akárhányszor látom rajtad, mindig le akarom tépni… Szabad?

És a nő bólintott.

**Vége**

*** Ez tényleg írásban jelölt, teljes hasonulás lenne? Vagy csak rossz a helyesírás-ellenőrzőm?  
Tényleg nagyon örülnék, ha hagynátok egy kommentet! Akár a hasonulásról, akár a sztoriról. Ha nem hagytok, akkor… akkor… öhm, nem szóltam!**


End file.
